


The Sun is Down and the Night is Deep

by Dresupi



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Arranged Marriage, Banter, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Canon Era, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fade to Black, Ficlet Collection, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Modern Era, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Smut, Sneaking Out, Snippets, Snow, Werewolf Sansa Stark, Werewolves, timelines what timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Torsa short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.None of the ficlets are connected unless otherwise noted.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *.All Modern AU unless indicated otherwise.
Relationships: Tormund Giantsbane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 37
Kudos: 28
Collections: Dresupi's Ficlet Collections





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meilan_Firaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilan_Firaga/gifts), [uruvielnumenesse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uruvielnumenesse/gifts).



  1. Table of Contents
  2. Arranged Marriage || for Anonymous
  3. Blizzard || for Meilan_Firaga
  4. *Let me give you a reason to stay in bed || for uruvielnumenesse
  5. *Laurestina || for Meilan_Firaga
  6. Fleur de Lis || for Dreadwolf
  7. *I can't resist you || for Meilan_Firaga
  8. *Ginger || for meilan_firaga




	2. Arranged Marriage || for Anonymous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope Prompts 2017
> 
> Other tags: Arranged Marriage, Married Life, Canon Era, Canon Divergence, Not Canon Compliant

Tormund ate his morning meal in relative silence, with only his thoughts for company. It was just as well. He had an unusually large amount of them this morning. 

All revolving around his lady wife. 

Jon’s younger sister wasn’t supposed to still be here. In his life and warming his bed. The bed he never slept in, but that was beside the point, wasn’t it?

In fact, he’d expected the marriage to be annulled by the dragon queen as soon as the war was over. 

He was surprised Sansa hadn’t written her the second they’d received the raven from Jon. 

But she… she hadn’t. And she was still here at Castle Black. 

A safety marriage, was what it had started out as. The dragon queen had annulled Sansa’s marriage to Tyrion and married her to Tormund for her own safety. It had all been for show, there wasn’t even a bedding ceremony. 

He hadn’t so much as seen a sliver of skin that wasn’t her hand or her face in the entire time they’d been married. Which was why the fondness he had begun feeling for her was startling. 

“Good morning, husband,” she said brightly from the doorway. 

He scrambled to stand, to bow his head reverently the way Brienne had taught him. They’d been married for eight months, but he could count on one hand the number of times she’d graced him with her presence at a meal.

“Good morning…” he gulped, unsure of what to address her as. 

“Sansa,” she coached him gently.

“Lady Sansa.” 

“Not a lady anymore, Ser…”

“I’ve never been a Ser, my lady.”

“You haven’t, have you?” she mused, as if it were something interesting. "I was thinking… that I’d stay on here a bit longer.“ 

"You don’t want to send for your brother? Join him and his queen in King’s Landing?” 

She shook her head. "If it’s not too much trouble, I’d rather be here than there.“ 

Not surprising, given what he’d heard about her time there. "I’m glad to hear it,” he said, freezing once the words were out. His eyes darted from her face and back to his porridge. 

“So am I,” she replied. No smile was forthcoming, but he’d only seen her smile once. And that had been when he’d brought her that runt of a kitten he’d found scavenging out behind the kitchen. And he couldn’t imagine he’d ever measure up to that kitten.

She stood once more, reaching for a piece of bread from the bowl in the middle of the table, seemingly content to eat her morning meal with him.

The silence settled back in the room, but he never got around to thinking those thoughts of his. 

Sansa and her pretty red hair had that effect on him. 


	3. Blizzard || for Meilan_Firaga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chill Prompts 2018
> 
> Other tags: Blizzard, Snow, Banter, Canon Era, Not Canon Compliant, Canon Divergent, Timelines what timelines

The wind whipped and whistled outside and Sansa tugged the furs more tightly around her shoulders. It wasn’t altogether unpleasant tucked in here at Winterfell. 

_If_ one was tucked in, that is. 

The Lady of Winterfell was _not_ tucked in on this freezing cold night. No, she was fetching kettles of boiling water for the tepid bath they were lowering Tormund Giantsbane into. 

The idiot. He’d run off and gotten himself frostbitten. One would think, being a Wildling and all, he would have known better. She’d expected the sheep to run off. She hadn’t expected Tormund to run off in search of them.

She took the kettle back to the kitchens, turning on her heel and marching straight back to the room way in the back. The one with the large wooden tub. 

The maester was currently rubbing his toes. Nothing was blackened, so that was promising. 

Tormund’s head lolled to the side, a smile shining through on his face as he saw Sansa standing there in the room. "My lady. I found your sheep. They’re all back in the barn.“ 

She pressed her lips together, trying to will the tears from dripping down her cheeks as she spoke. "What were you _thinking_ , Tormund?” 

“You said… if those sheep got out and got themselves killed, there wouldn’t be meat at Winterfell.” 

“The men can _hunt_ ,” she insisted. " _You_ hunt. I was simply upset. _Worried_.“

"And now you’re not,” he finished for her, waving his hand vaguely in a flourish. As if to say, “you’re welcome.” 

“I was worried about _you_ , you big… _idiot_. Sheep can be replaced, we can’t replace you. What do you expect me to say when you… run out into a blizzard… come back to me cold and barely alive… what do you expect me to –”

The look on his face stifled her immediately, there was mischief in those eyes of his. "I suppose you could say ‘thank you for coming back, so I could tell you how much I worry about you.“

The tears dripped unbidden down her cheeks and she laughed softly. "Thank you, Tormund,” she said dutifully. 

“And thank you for being such a right specimen of a man that you didn’t die out there in that snow.” 

“ _Thank you_ , Tormund.”

“And thank you for being so utterly breathtaking, even in your almost frozen state–” 

“Thank you, _Tormund_ ,” she said definitively. 


	4. *Let me give you a reason to stay in bed || for uruvielmenanesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Dialogue Prompts 2019_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: Canon Era, Canon Divergence, Snippet, Banter, Fade to Black

“Let me give you a reason to stay in bed…” Tormund rumbled against her throat, his beard scratching the sensitive skin there.

“Is that not what you’ve been giving?” Sansa teased. “We’ve been beneath these furs for nearly the entire night… I’ve gotten no sleep, I am exhausted, and yet… you seem to be fully energized? Have you been feeding on me, Tormund?”

“I could have done…” Grinning widely, he ducked under the furs and between her legs. “I’ll give you a reason to _live_ here, my lady…”


	5. *Laurestina || for Meilan_Firaga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Flower Language Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Laurestina - You might be high maintenance, but I enjoy maintaining you
> 
> Other tags: Smut, Oral Sex, Explicit Sexual Content

Sansa moaned as her hands tightened in his hair. Tightened so much so that he felt the roots tear just a bit.

“Oh gods, Tormund, don’t stop…”

He almost chuckled. Would have if his mouth hadn’t been otherwise engaged giving her the third orgasm of the night with only his tongue.

“Don’t stop,” she whimpered, holding him fast as his tongue swirled her clit.

Bossy little thing. But he liked it. Liked it when someone else took charge. Especially liked it when that someone told him what they wanted so he could give it to them.

He sucked her clit into his mouth and fluttered his tongue, feeling her clenched thighs release as her muscles pulsed against his tongue. A soft moan escaped her lips. Not nearly as explosive as the previous two had been, but he’d take it.

She held him fast against her body until she came down and then she tugged him away.

“Holy fuck,” she groaned.

Tormund wiped his mouth and rolled over to the side, chest heaving. “Was that good for you?” he teased. Because he knew damned well it was.

She raised her eyebrows in an almost bored expression. “It was excellent for me. But what about you?”

“What about me?” he asked. He knew what he wanted. Well, a round about version of it anyway. His cock was hard. He didn’t care how she took care of it.

But when she rolled over and slid beneath the covers, kissing down his torso, he groaned, his toes curling into the sheet. “You don’t have to do that, Sansa…”

“I want to. Besides. I’m apparently very high-maintenance, forcing you to go down on me for so long.”

“I wasn’t forced, believe me,” he laughed. “You might be high maintenance, but I really enjoy maintaining you.”


	6. Fleur de Lis || for Dreadwolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Flower Language Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Fleur de Lis - A yearning, burning kind of love
> 
> Other tags: Secret Relationship, Kissing, Sneaking out

Tormund’s heart beat rapidly while he waited, his breath forming white clouds in front of him as he checked his watch again.

It was still early yet. She’d said she couldn’t get away until after seven-thirty and it was only just.

He was early, but he wasn’t surprised by that. Ever since he’d left her the last time, he’d been counting down the seconds until he could hold her again.

The cold didn’t really bother him, especially if it meant he got an extra few minutes with Sansa without anyone’s prying eyes trying to decide if they were together or they weren’t. Or if they needed to go let her dear old dad know that a man with no family name was sniffing around the Stark heiress.

“Tor?” her voice was hushed, but still carried quite well in the silence.

“I’m here,” he replied, his heart all at once thumping in his chest as she appeared, slinking around the corner and grinning when she saw him.

“Thought that was you, but didn’t wanna just… jump you. In case it wasn’t you.”

“It’s me, love. Jump away.”

Her grin widened and she practically threw herself into his arms.

Holding her close, his lips found hers and after that, nothing else mattered.

He’d never enjoyed kissing anyone as much as he enjoyed kissing Sansa Stark. The inherent ‘wrongness’ of it all played into it a bit, and he was well aware that he liked breaking the rules. But it was more than that.

She was also just bloody excellent at this.

And he wanted more of whatever ‘this’ was. All the time.

“I missed you,” she whispered between kisses. “I can’t keep doing this. I want to tell everyone.”

“So tell everyone,” he heard himself say. “Take out an article in the newspaper.”

She giggled. “Right. Good one.”

He paused when she leaned closer again. “No, I mean it.” And he did, surprisingly. “Tell whoever you want, Sansa. If you don’t want to sneak around anymore…”

“Thought sneaking around was half the fun…” she teased.

“No, half the fun would be taking you home with me when I leave here, instead of leaving alone and cold…”

She chewed on her lips for a long moment before nodding. “I’ll tell Dad first. Mum’s the one we’ll have to convince.”

“I have a way with the ladies in your family, so…”

She swatted him playfully. “You will not use those same tactics on my mother, Tormund.”

He chuckled and leaned down to kiss her again. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”


	7. *I can't resist you || for Meilan_Firaga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Halloween Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: Werewolves, AU - Werewolf, Werewolf Sansa Stark

He could tell he was being followed. Even before he heard the twigs snapping.

Those twig snaps were for his benefit, though. Because Sansa was a stealthy hunter. Especially when she was a wolf.

The tawny wolf emerged from the brush and moved steadily towards him. Tormund kept his eyes trained on hers, and when she leapt on him, he wasn’t surprised. They fell back in a soft pile of snow and she transformed on top of him.

There was nothing more breathtaking than Sansa Stark, buck naked, straddling his waist while the snow fell and stuck in her hair.

Tormund leaned up, kissing her lips soundly before speaking.

“Why are you here, my lady?”

“I missed you,” she whispered.

“I was only going to be gone for a short while.”

“I couldn’t resist you,” she whispered, rocking herself over him and he finally understood. He had no business leaving when his woman needed him.

“And you shouldn’t have to,” he murmured. She lowered herself over him and kissed him again.


	8. *Ginger || for meilan_firaga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Winter Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: Smut, Oral Sex

It was hot as sin under the quilts Sansa had piled on the bed, but Tormund wasn’t about to stop long enough to pull them off.

Besides, there was something inherently arousing about being in the dark with her thighs clenched around his head while he fought to hold her still and suck on her clit at the same time.

“Fuck,’ she groaned, and he felt a little thrill at making her swear. He tightened his grip on her hips as she rocked up against his face.

Releasing her clit, he fluttered his tongue over her as she groaned and shoved her hands under the blankets, sending them over and off his head so she could bury her hands in his hair.

The air felt cool on his face, but he immediately missed the hot darkness.

Sansa whimpered and her hand tightened in his hair and he soon forgot to miss anything as her thighs shook while she fell apart under his tongue.

When she finally released him, his head ached and he wiped off his face as he sat up. “Yeah?” he asked, nudging her thigh.

She opened her eyes and gazed down at him for a moment before laughing. “Gods, Tormund, obviously!”

“Just wanted to be sure. I can be more thorough.”

“I don’t think I could take it if you were,” she said.

“I think you could,” he countered, winking.


End file.
